1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lawnmowers and, more particularly, relates to a mulching type lawnmower having a mulching system configured to optimize the flow of air and clippings through the cutting chamber(s) of the lawnmower's deck.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an attempt to optimize their cutting performance, mulching type lawnmowers often include deflectors or other structures within the deck that are configured to deflect grass clippings downwardly from the top of the deck into the path of the cutting blades for additional cutting. These structures typically comprise triangular deflector plates located at the perimeter of the cutting chamber. The deflectors are oriented in the deck with their wide ends secured to the deck and narrow ends projecting into the cutting chamber. A number of these plates are positioned around the chamber to deflect circumferentially flowing clippings inwardly and downwardly towards the rotating blades.
However, due to the structure of the deflectors, these plates are difficult to install within the cutting chambers of the decks. Also, the positioning of the deflectors around the periphery of the cutting chamber tends to promote clogging in the chamber because the deflectors disrupt airflow in the highest pressure region of the cutting chamber. Furthermore, because of the manner in which these deflectors direct the grass clippings within the cutting chamber, the deflectors must be used in conjunction with mulcher baffles that fully or nearly fully enclose the cutting chambers.
As a result, it is desirable to develop a mulching system for a lawnmower which effectively mulches grass clippings within the cutting chamber of the mower, while also maintaining the efficiency of the mower.